Truth or Dare to the most Extreme
by Spirit of the Dragon
Summary: The Inu Gang Against their will has to play a game of truth or dare. CHAPTER 5 FINALLY UP!Rating: For some Kikyo bashingPlease Review!
1. Chapter 1

Truth or Dare To The Most Extreme

The Inu gang was sitting by the old bone eaters well. They all were waiting for Kagome.

They all were sitting in silence. Then Kagome came out

Kagome: Hi everybody!

Songo: Hi Kagome.

Inuyasha: what took you so long.

Kagome: SIT!

Inuyasha came crashing to the ground in a three-foot hole.

Inuyasha: I hate it when you do that.

Then all of a sudden a giant door appeared from out of nowhere.

Shippo: What is it?

Miroku: I don't know.

Inuyasha: Lets open it

Inuyasha reaches out and turns the knob. A giant flash of light engulfs them all

Songo: Shut the door!

Inuyasha: I can't!

The Inu gang is in a small room with no doors or windows, only a closet. There's a small lava lamp that's blue lava lamp with purple goo in the middle of the room. They gathered around it.

Kagome: What's going on guys?

Songo: I don't know. Do you Inuyasha?

Inuyasha: How the heck am I supposed to know!

Songo: Sorry just asking.

Inuyasha: Yeah, well you better be.

Songo: What was that!

Inuyasha: You heard me!

Shippo: I wish they wouldn't fight so much. Don't you Miroku.

Miroku: That I do Shippo. (Sigh)

Then two girls jumped from out the closet. "Hi!" they both said.

Spirit of the Dragon: Hi! My name is spirit of the dragon or you can just call me! Dragon Spirit.

Also this is my friend Wasabi.

Wasabi is running around in circles yelling "CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Dragon Spirit: She really likes cheese.

All: We can tell.

Dragon Spirit is wearing black jeans and a blue shirt that says Smile, Mon! It had a smiley face with dreads on it. There was a hole in her pants because she had a tail. It was a dragons tail it was dark blue color with spikes down it. Wasabi was wearing a yellow hood jacket with blue jeans. She stopped yelling cheese now.

Songo: What are those metal things?

Wasabi and Dragon Spirit: it's our metal bats!

Songo: Why do you have them?

Dragon Spirit: So we can hit people with them.

Wasabi: How about we play truth or dare.

Dragon Spirit: Yeah! Everybody knows how to play?

They shook their heads accept Kagome.

Dragon Spirit: What you don't know haw to play OMG!

Dragon Spirit: You play it like this, if you pick truth you have to answer a question truthfully or if you pick dare you have to do something someone asks.

Songo: How do we know if someone's telling the truth?

Wasabi: The lamp.

All: Huh?

Wasabi: If you're lying the lava lamp will turn a bright red.

Dragon Spirit: So lets Play!


	2. UmI can't think of one now

Everyone sat down in a circle around the lamp. Since the room was big they were spread out.

Wasabi: Let me go first! Let me go first!

Dragon Spirit: Okay already! We'll let you go first.

Wasabi: YYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYY!

Dragon Spirit: Shut-up! It's not that big a deal!

Wasabi: Okay. Songo, Truth or Dare?

Songo: …Um…Truth.

Wasabi: Yeah! BOOYA BIG BABY! Sorry over excited.

Kagome: right then. (whispers to Inuyasha) These girls are insane.

Inuyasha: (whispers to Kagome) Yeah, they are.

Dragon Spirit: I heard that slave-uh-uh. I mean…friend. HaHa…Ha.

Shippo: Just get on with it!

Miroku: Yeah Shippo's right.

Wasabi: Right then. Songo I is it true…that before you met anyone here, was there someone you liked.

Songo: What! (sigh) Okay let me think…

Miroku was desperately wondering what she would say. He knew her flirted a little with other girls. Okay he admitted he flirted A LOT with other girls. It was just his way of trying to get her attention.

Songo: Well…actually…when I was little…There was a kid at my village. (Stars, sparkles and hearts floated around her and her eyes sparkled and she talked like she was in pure love) Who was the sweetest, kindest and nicest guy ever. He would always like me for who I am. He would make me feel happy even on the saddest days. Also he was the cutest guy in the entire village. (sigh) he was the greatest (sigh).

Everyone but Songo: Right then.

Miroku looked like he had been shot down by an arrow.

Shippo: Songo your turn.

Songo: right then. Okay, Um…Inuyasha Truth or Dare?

Inuyasha: Dare, I'm not a wimp.

Songo: …how about…I dare you to lick Miroku's foot.

Dragon Spirit: which foot.

Songo: The right one.

Inuyasha: I'm not licking any ones foot. So you can just forget it.

Miroku: Yeah he is not licking my foot.

Wasabi: He has to!

Inuyasha: No I don't!

Dragon Spirit: Yes you do!

Inuyasha and Dragon Spirit stood up and started yelling at each other.

Inuyasha: Who asked you!

Dragon Spirit: No one I was just saying.

Inuyasha: Well next time don't.

Dragon Spirit: Why don't you make me?

Inuyasha: You want a piece of me?

Dragon Spirit: I thought you'd never ask.

They both started to Kung-Fu fight. Everyone backed away to the wall watching who would win. Shippo was walking around with a hat saying "place all bets here! Wasabi jumped into the fight and broke it up.

Wasabi: This is ridicules! Inuyasha you have to lick Miroku's foot. Also Dragon Spirit just calm down.

They all sat down and calmed down.

Dragon Spirit: Okay then.

Inuyasha: Fine! You two owe me for this.

Miroku stuck his foot up, closed his eyes and waited for Inuyasha to lick it. Then Inuyasha leaned his head over and stuck his tongue to do it. From licking Miroku's foot Inuyasha was only

6 inches…

5 inches…

4 inches…

3 inches…

2 inches…

1 inch and…


	3. Boing

LLLLLIIIIIIIIIIICCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKK!

Everyone: EEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!

Inuyasha: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! My tongue!

Miroku: My foot!

Inuyasha was running around in circles.

Inuyasha: GET ME SOME &$#$& WATER FOR GOODNESS SAKE!

Kagome covered Shippo's ears before Inuyasha talked.

Shippo: what did he say?

Wasabi: Nothing

Dragon Spirit: Inuyasha watch your language! There are children present!

Inuyasha: I wouldn't yell if you just get me some water!

Wasabi: Fine. Dragon Spirit will you please get him some water?

Dragon Spirit: Sure.

She ran inside the closet, she was in there for about three minutes. While Inuyasha was still running around, screaming for water. Then she came busting through the door with a giant fire hose.

Inuyasha: I need something to drink!

Dragon Spirit: DRINK THIS PUNK!

Then she sprayed the fire hose at Inuyasha, which slammed him onto the wall.

Dragon Spirit: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! FEEL MY RATH FOOLISH MORTAL, HAHAHAHAHAHA!

Kagome: Dragon Spirit stop! You're going to really hurt him!

Dragon Spirit: THAT'S THE POINT HAHAHAHA! ((XD)) (Sigh, sigh, sigh) Okay I'm done. I'll stop.

Then Dragon Spirit turned of the hose and put it back in the closet. After that Inuyasha fell on the floor gasping for air.

Songo: Can we please get on with this?

Wasabi: Okay. Inuyasha your turn.

Inuyasha: Sure. Wasabi, Truth or Dare?

Wasabi: …Ummm…well…I guess…that…maybe…well-

Inuyasha: Just pick something!

Dragon Spirit: She's thinking!

Wasabi: I'll… pick…Dare!

Inuyasha: Finally!

Miroku: Just say your dare

Inuyasha: Okay, I dare you to…

Before he could finish his sentence Wasabi screamed something.

Wasabi: Dragon Spirit, lets' bring another character!

Dragon Spirit: Yeah who should we bring!

They went to the far side of the room and mumbled to each other so that not even Inuyasha could hear. When they came over they said.

Dragon Spirit and Wasabi: We have decided to…

Inuyasha: I didn't finish!

Dragon Spirit and Wasabi: SHUT-UP PUNK! As we were saying…we have decided to bring…

They didn't finish Wasabi ran into the closet and was in there for ten minutes. Then they all heard loud, no, really, really loud kicking and screaming.

Inuyasha: Is that…no it can't be…

The closet door bust open and Wasabi was dragging Koga by his feet.

Koga: LET ME GO FREAK!

Wasabi: SHUT-UP PUNK!

Songo: What do you think your doing?

Koga: She's dragging me by my feet against my will, duh.

Shippo: Haven't we strayed of the subject a little?

Miroku: Shippo's right Inuyasha tell Wasabi her dare.

Koga: What's a dare?

They explained it to him and Koga sat by Kagome while getting an angry glance from Inuyasha.

Inuyasha: Right then I dare you to…

Wasabi: WAIT!

Inuyasha: what now!

Wasabi: There is to many people in this room! Pinks!

Dragon Spirit: You're right! Some of you are going to be sent to the dimension of happy unicorns! Oh, yeah, and pink?

Wasabi: -Shrugged- I don't know. I just felt like saying it.

Shippo: Who are you going to send?

Wasabi: You'll be one of them.

Dragon Spirit grabbed Shippo and threw him into the closet.

Kagome: Where is Shippo? What did you do to him?

Dragon Spirit: I sent him to the dimension of happy unicorns, duh what did you think I did?

Kagome: Is he going to be all right?

Wasabi: He'll be fine.

Inuyasha: ALL RIGHT, I DON'T CARE YOUR HAIR'S ON FIRE! I'M GOING TO TELL WASABI HER DARE WEITHER ANY OF YOU LIKE IT OR NOT!

Songo: Allright you don't have to yell.

Inuyasha: I dare Wasabi to…(Inuyasha had an evil grin) I dare you to kiss Koga.

Wasabi: WHAT! YOU MUST BE OUT YOUR, NO. YOU! MUST BE OUT YOUR $#$ MIND. YOU IDEOTIC &$#$&. YOU ARE SUCH A $#&# THAT YOUR GREATGRAND PARENTS MUST HAVE MATED WITH A…WITH A…SLITHERAKA! YOU MONMENTOUS &&#$&!

Inuyasha just sat there with a shocked expression. Now one had ever talked to him like that. He would have yelled a string of bad words at her, but he knew that she controlled the world they were in.

Dragon Spirit: Wasabi! I don't like him just as much as you do but…

Inuyasha: Hey!

Dragon Spirit and Wasabi: SHUT-UP PUNK!

Dragon Spirit: I know you don't like him but that was to great an insult. Even for him.

Miroku: What's a Slitheraka?

Wasabi and Dragon Spirit just stared at him with blank expressions.

Dragon Spirit: If you weren't our guest I would strike you down myself.

Miroku: What did I say?

Dragon Spirit: They are the most ugly creatures in any race, they even find themselves ugly. They live high in the mountains. They hunt at night and very often prey on the children of villages. They resemble dragons but they are much smaller and their only limbs are their arms, which serve as wings. Their fangs and mouths are the largest part of their body. Also there bodies are covered in scales and feathers and the end of their tails are like feathered fans. They will even eat their own kind if hungry enough. Their caves are adorned with blood, some dry, some fresh. Slitheraka make their beds out of the bones of their victims. They can kill any thing except dragons. They hunt in packs so if they find you be prepared to die. Even if you hide in the thickest of forests they will find you they seek you out telepathically. Slitheraka enter your mind and kill you. Unless you have a death wish it would be in your best wish to stay away from mountains. Slitheraka are naturally evil. They are so evil that when they when they give birth, if the children don't learn their hunting and surviving skill's before seven month's their parents will actually eat them. That's why it is a great insult to be related to one.

Everyone: wow…

Miroku: That was very interesting but can we get on with this game?

Inuyasha: Yeah! Wasabi, Koga pucker up.

Koga and Wasabi: I hate you Inuyasha!

Dragon Spirit: You have to.

Koga and Wasabi: FINE! We will do it. But we hate you all! Just letting you know.

Miroku: We don't care just kiss!

Songo: why do you care so much?

Miroku: Um…Well…Hey lets watch them kiss!

Dragon Spirit: Yeah! You know you want to.

Koga and Wasabi: Know we don't!

Dragon Spirit: (whispers) Punks

Kagome: What's with you guys and calling people punks?

Dragon Spirit: I don't know we just like calling people punks. You got a problem with that! Anyway enough with the history lesson, lets get on with the kiss!

Koga and Wasabi: Hate you!

Dragon Spirit: I know already, Know kiss.

Koga: When I kiss her I'll be thinking of you Kagome.

Inuyasha: Put-a-lid on it Casanova.

Koga: Ha…Ha…Ha… it was so funny I forgot to laugh. Excluding that first Ha!

Songo: Right then…

Miroku: Get on with it!

From Kissing they were

8 inches…

7 inches…

6 inches…

5 inches…

4 inches…

3 inches…

2 inches…

1 inch and…

SSSSSSSSSSSMMMMMMMMAAAAAAAACCKKKKKKKK! As soon as they kissed they stopped and ran around screaming like crazed lunatics.

Wasabi: SICK AND WRONG!

Koga: I'm quoting Wasabi, SICK AND WRONG!

Everyone: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Koga and Wasabi: We hate you all!

Everyone: We know but it's still funny! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Dragon Spirit: Hey! I know what I have to do!

Dragon Spirit went back into the closet for about five minutes while Koga and Wasabi were gasping for air. Then she came busting threw the door with two fire hoses.

Inuyasha: Not again.

Dragon Spirit: That's right! NOW DRINK THIS PUNKS!

She sprayed both of them for about ten minutes then shut the hoses off.

Dragon Spirit: I never get tired of that. Well Koga you've lived out your purpose, time to go to the dimension of happy unicorns!

Koga: What's the dimension of happy unicorns?

Wasabi: It's where you'll be going. Dragon Spirit will you please do the honors?

Dragon Spirit: I'd love to.

Once again she grabbed Koga by his collar and threw him into the closet.

Inuyasha: Finally you've actually done something cool.

Wasabi: Do you want to go to the dimension too?

Inuyasha: Never mind.

Kagome: Wasabi it's your turn.

Wasabi: Right then Inuyasha truth or dare?

Inuyasha: Well…how about truth.

Wasabi: Perfect. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Songo: you sure do laugh a lot.

Wasabi: It is true. Now then Inuyasha! Do you like Kagome or Kikyo

Inuyasha: You can't ask me that kind of question!

Miroku: Yes she can! Now tell us!

Inuyasha: Fine! Just let me think…

He was thinking for about ten minutes with his eyes closed. Everyone was gathered around him. They all were so close their faces were almost touching. He opened his eyes and said.

Inuyasha: I think…that some people really need to back up!

Everyone backed away.

Inuyasha: I like…


	4. Aztec

Wasabi: WWWWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTT!

Inuyasha: What!

Wasabi dragged Dragon Spirit to the other side of the room and they mumbled to each other. Then they shook hands, and came back to the group.

Songo: What was that all about?

Wasabi: You'll see.

Inuyasha: I like Crystal.

Then, everyone jumped up and screamed

Everyone: WHO THE HECK IS CRYSTAL!

Inuyasha: I'm kidding! I'm Kidding!

Wasabi: You better be!

Everyone sat, and calmed down.

Inuyasha: I like… I like… Kagome…

Dragon Spirit and Kagome: YEAH! BOOYA! BOOYA BIG BABY!

Wasabi: NO, NO, NO! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPINING!

Dragon Spirit: Yes it is! He said he liked Kagome!

Kagome: I know isn't it great!

Dragon Spirit: Yeah, it's awesome!

Wasabi: It's not awesome it's the most horrible thing in the world!

Songo: Why is Dragon Spirit happy and Wasabi not?

Dragon Spirit: Because we made a bet and I won so she owes me thirty bucks.

Wasabi: I should have won! He has always been a…what did Kagome call him? Yeah, she called him an idiotic, self centered, clueless piece of poo. Also that he was dumb, retarded, the most stupid person in this world and in the next, your a stinking two-timing, liar/jerk. You're an incompetent, chauvinistic-pig, a big jerk, self absorbed, annoying, crazed maniac and a big fat poopy head!

Inuyasha: She called me a what!

Kagome: Ha…Ha…Ha…Um…Sorry.

Dragon Spirit: Hand over the thirty bucks.

Wasabi: Fine.

Wasabi gave her the thirty bucks and then Dragon Spirit sniffed it and said.

Dragon Spirit: I love the sweet smell of money in the morning. Oh, and in case you didn't know, that wasn't per say, a truth question

Inuyasha: Miroku Truth or Dare?

Miroku: Dare.

Inuyasha: I dare you to kiss Songo

Songo: NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Miroku: YYYYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSS! THE ANGELS HAVE ANSWERED MY PRAYERS! MY LIFE HAS MEANING!

Everyone was starring at him like he was the craziest person in the world.

Miroku: A…what I mean is…ugh…

Dragon Spirit: Ya know what! I don't even want to know, just keep it to yourself.

Kagome: Good idea.

Wasabi: Like Inuyasha said, pucker up!

Songo: I HATE YOU ALL!

Kagome: Yeah, yeah, we've heard it already. NOW KISS!

Dragon Spirit: Wasabi, have you noticed that there is a lot of yelling going on.

Wasabi: Yeah you're right.

Miroku: Let's get on with this kiss.

Songo: I hate you.

Miroku: It doesn't matter you have to kiss me.

Songo: The pain and horror I have to go through to please you people.

Wasabi: That is so true.

Dragon Spirit: Every time you guys have to kiss you delay it by repeatedly saying I hate you. So stop talking and kiss.

Songo: I will…

She didn't finish, Dragon Spirit had pushed Songo's and Miroku's head together, which made them kiss. After two minutes she let them go.

Songo: AAAAAIIIIIIIIRRRRRRRRRR! SICK AND WRONG! GET ME SOME WATER FOR GOODNESS SAKE!

Dragon Spirit: Am I going to have to get the water hose again?

Kagome: No please don't.

Songo: Please do!

Miroku: MY LIFE IS COMPLETE!

Miroku starts dancing. He starts doing the worm, limbo, disco, electric slide, robot, tap dance, ballet and slow dance mixed together in some freaky way. When he stopped because he was tired everyone was staring at him once again like he was the single most insane, freaky and creepiest person in this world and the next.

Miroku: Um…I ugh….

Dragon Spirit: Just forget it. Again, I don't even want to know.

Songo: Now that that's over…my turn!

Songo: Dragon Spirit truth or dare?

Dragon Spirit: Okay Dare

Songo: I dare you to…um…

1 minute passed…

2 minutes passed…

3 minutes passed…

8 minutes passed…

19 minutes passed…

Inuyasha: FOR HEAVENS SAKE WOMAN! JUST PICK SOMETHING!

Songo: I'M WORKING ON IT…

5 more minutes passed…

Songo: I got it!

Everyone: FINALLY!

Dragon Spirit: We were waiting for like, wait let me count. Um…38 minutes!

Wasabi: Way to go genius.

Dragon Spirit: Thank you.

Songo: All right I dare you to go to the dimension of happy unicorns for five turns.

Dragon Spirit: My five turns!

Songo: No, for everyone's turn.

Dragon Spirit: I hate the dimension of happy unicorns! All though, I will learn if Ashley loves Max or Philip. Also if Oscar is Dianna's real father. I will also learn if Gabby and Crystal are twin sisters who were separated at birth. Also I will discover if Raven has the chance to tell Brandon that she loves him before she falls into the volcano.

Everyone: Okay…

Wasabi: To the dimension of happy unicorns!

Dragon Spirit walked into the closet.

Wasabi: lets watch!

Kagome: We can see what their doing.

Wasabi: of course and we can talk to them too.

Wasabi went into the closet and came back four minutes later with a giant television.

Everyone: OOOOOOOOOOOO…AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH…

Wasabi: I hate it when people do that.

Wasabi turned the television on and you could see Shippo, Koga, Dragon Spirit and lots of really happy unicorns were skipping through a meadow.

Inuyasha: Stupid girly unicorns

One of the prettiest unicorns stopped and looked at him then ran out of view.

Wasabi: You shouldn't have done that that.

Inuyasha: Why?

All of a sudden the closet bust open and the girly unicorn came out. The unicorn pointed the point of his horn at Inuyasha and said in a manly voice.

Girly Unicorn: So you think I'm girly!

Inuyasha: Ugh…no what I mean is…

Girly Unicorn: How would you like to have a talk with the other girly unicorns?

The Unicorn Picked up Inuyasha with its horn and threw him into the closet and ran in after him.

Kagome: What just happened.

Wasabi: I told him not to call them girly.

Songo: Where did he go?

Wasabi: He went to the dimension of happy unicorns. See lets watch.

They all looked at the television and in the background they could see Inuyasha being beat-up by lots of unicorns. Dragon Spirit, Shippo and Koga were still skipping but they were laughing at Inuyasha.

Wasabi: Hey, Dragon Spirit how is the dimension of happy unicorns.

Dragon Spirit: It is the greatest place in the whole world! (giggles)

Songo: It seems she likes it there

Wasabi: Actually, in the dimension of happy unicorns you have to be happy.

Koga: Of course! (giggles) GET US OUT OF HERE!

Dragon Spirit ran up to the screen and was shaking it while screaming.

Dragon Spirit: OF COURSE IT'S A NIGHTMARE! GET ME OUT OF HERE! ASHLEY GOT US TICKETS FOR THE ICE SKATING SHOW AT HER SUMMER BEACHHOUSE! Also Ashley loves Philip and Crystal and Gabby are twin sisters that were separated at birth. Anyway, GET ME OUT OF HERE!

Wasabi: sorry can't do that, bye!

Wasabi cut the television of and put it back in the closet.

Kagome: Now what?

Wasabi: Since a lot of people have been sent to the dimension of happy unicorns…I'll have to bring in another character!

Wasabi ran into the closet and didn't come out for three minutes.

Miroku: I wonder who she will bring in.

Songo: Me too.

When she came out she yelled

Wasabi: Introducing, the one and only Lord Fluffy!

Seshomarrow walked out of the closet with Rin and Jaken.

Lord Fluffy: That is not my name it is Se-

Wasabi: SHUT-UP PUNK! From now on your name will be Lord Fluffy and if you don't follow that rule you will be sent to the dimension of happy unicorns.

Jaken: My lord. Where are we?

Lord Fluffy: I don't know.

Rin: What is the dimension of happy unicorns, crazy lady?

Wasabi: This is dragon Spirit's job.

Wasabi took Rin and Jaken by the collars and threw them into the dimension of happy unicorns.

Wasabi: And away they went.

Lord Fluffy What did you do to them?

Wasabi: They will be fine, I promise. Akasta duellya ther wila ba finea.

Songo: What did you say?

Wasabi: I said…wait! You aren't supposed to know about it till the 30th century.

Lord Fluffy: Why was I summoned here.

Wasabi: Quit being a stiff and relax.

Lord Fluffy: I cannot relax when there is work to be done.

Wasabi (murmured): Fine. You have forced my hand.

Wasabi made this bottle of white liquid appear from out of nowhere.

Wasabi: Have a sip of feldernostica.

Lord Fluffy: What is it?

Wasabi: It will make you twice as strong as the sacred jewel would.

Lord Fluffy: Fine. I will try some.

When Lord Fluffy took three gulps of feldernostica he stood as still as a statue. Then he screamed really loud and started rung around in circles talking nonsense.

Kagome: Why is he doing this. Does felde…feldee…heddld or what ever it's called do?

Wasabi: It wasn't feldernostica. It was water with lots of sugar in it!

Lord Fluffy: I'm…I'm…I'm HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!

Songo: We get it already! Don't yell.

Lord Fluffy: What are you guys are playing!

Wasabi: You can play as long as you calm down.

Lord Fluffy: Fine I'll try to calm down.

They all explained what they were doing and how to play.

Lord Fluffy: I want to play!

Songo: Why else would we bring you here?

Kagome: I foregot whose turn it was.

Wasabi: It was Dragon Spirit's turn.

Miroku: I'll go for her. Kagome truth or dare

Kagome: Dare.

Miroku: I dare you to kiss Lord Fluffy.

Kagome: YOU MUST BE OUT OF YOUR MIND YOU $$$! THERE IS NOW WAY I WOULD KISS THAT #$! YOU SHOULD KNOW THAT YOU &$#& !#$$#$ DO YOU UNDER STAND! YOU CREEPY #$&$.

Wasabi: Wow… I didn't know you had it in you.

Kagome: Thank you.

Songo: but…that doesn't matter lets have that kiss!

Lord Fluffy: Okay!

Lord Fluffy ran up to Kagome and kissed her on the cheek.

Kagome: WHO GAVE YOU THE PREMISSION TO KISS ME YOU #$#$#!

Lord Fluffy: According to your game I can.

Kagome: EEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!

Wasabi: Kagome, your turn.

Kagome: Doesn't anyone care that Inuyasha's brother just kissed me!

Wasabi: Yeah, we care so much. Now take your turn.

Kagome: Fine.

Wasabi: WWWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!

Kagome: What now!

Wasabi: I have to bring in another character!

Miroku: Who are you going to bring.

Wasabi: I'll bring in…


	5. Kikyo? oO

**If you are a Kikyo lover, then please leave this page immediately. There is a lot of Kikyo bashing. Literally. So please exit now. And don't say I didn't warn you.**

18463214632423532524632462174294237146239134632462314124632189472643294

Wasabi: I'll bring in Kinky Hoe!

Fluffy: Kikyo?

Wasabi: No, Kinky Hoe! That's what I'll call her. Kagome should agree with me on that.

Kagome: Yes indeed.

Sango: Can't we just call her Kikyo.

Wasabi: Fine, but I get to decide her dare.

Miroku: Whatever

Wasabi sent one of her pet wolves to go get Kikyo because she didn't want to get anywhere near her. ((I don't blame her))

So Kink- umm… I mean Kikyo was dragged through the closet by a wolf and placed in the circle. The wolf left to go to Star Bucks.

Kikyo: Why am I here.

Fluffy: TO PLAY WITH US!

Miroku: For the last time…

Sango: Quit screaming!

Fluffy: Sorry

Kikyo: and what are you doing here wench

Kikyo turned to Kagome

Kagome: Non' your business, clay pot

Kikyo: Girly Girl

Kagome: back stabber

Kikyo: Boyfriend stealer!

Kagome: -gasp- I know you did not just go there!

Kikyo: Honey, I went there and parked my car

Kagome: like you could afford one

Wasabi: Um…Can we please get back to truth or dare

Sango: Indeed

Everyone stares at Sango with 'Wtf' faces

Sango: What!

Miroku: When have you ever said 'indeed'?

Kagome: Yeah, that's new.

Kikyo: Does it really matter! Now tell me what I'm doing here!

Everyone explained to Kikyo what they were doing. ((This is like the 4th time they've done this.))

Fluffy: Okay, whose turn is it?

Wasabi: My turn, remember! Kikyo! I select you!

Fluffy: Select?

Wasabi: I was going to saw 'I choose you!' but hey, this isn't pokemon right?

Sango: Or is It!

Everyone stares at Sango like: o.O

Sango: Never mind, I had a moment of randomness

Kikyo: Okay, well, Tru-

Kagome: Wuss

Kikyo: DARE! I'm NOT a wuss. Like some people I could mention.

But unfortunately, Kikyo didn't notice the aura of doom emitting from Wasabi until it was too late.

Wasabi: I dare you to let Kagome and I introduce you to the 6 circles of hell.

Kikyo: I do not fear Hell, for I know Inuyasha shall join me there.

Kagome: NO! 'Cause he is joining me in heaven!

Wasabi: I don't have time for this

Wasabi came up behind Kikyo and bashed her head with a vase. ((Told Ya))

When Kikyo woke up, she was in side a flaming circle. The sky was pitch black. Then, two giant cloaked figures appeared in the Sky. And if you haven't guessed who they are yet, I shall smack you with a wet noodle.

Kagome: THE FIRST CIRCLE!

Then, Kikyo was tied up and was in a room with a giant T.V. Then the Land Before Time Marathon came on, and the remote was no where in sight.

Kikyo: SOMEONE HELP ME!

She was in that room for 72 hours.

2nd circle: being one of those live sales ladies on T.V. having to wear those very high, high heels, while smiling that creepy ear to ear smile through the whole program. Time: 4 hours

3rd circle: Singing along to the Mulan 1 and 2 songs. In SPANISH, DUTCH, HEBREW AND RUSSIAN! Time: 3 hours

4th: Locked in a closet with Spongebob for 2 hours. Time: I just said it

5th: Singing show tunes to old people at retirement homes for a week straight. Time: I just told you!

6th: Follow Kagome around and every five minutes say 'Kagome is better than me' Time: a week

**Back in the room…**

Kikyo is in the corner with depression lines.

Fluffy: What did you do to her?

Wasabi: You don't want to know.

Kagome: Can we please, send her to the dimension of Happy unicorns.

Wasabi: Okay, but instead, how about the dimension of rabid penguins

Kagome: That works too!

Miroku: May I do the honors

Wasabi: I would be insulted if you didn't

So Miroku threw Kikyo into the closet, and walked back to his seat.

Sango: did she make it in alright

Fluffy: I don't know, and more importantly, who cares!

Kagome: I sure don't!

Wasabi: Me either

Miroku: Nor me

Sango: I don't think so

Fluffy: So, its settled.

34713257184538152634814618463146245723542783145721452354328645128452814

**Sorry if its not long, and sorry about the late, okay, very late update. I've been very, very distracted. **


	6. Grr

**Okay, I just wanted you to know that I am completely braindead. XD**

**So, Since my birthday is on August 26, I shall give YOU a present.**

**On my Birthday I shall upload at least 2 chapters for all of my stories. But not until then. Sorry for the waiting for my stories, but on the 26 they'll all be updated. –throws party- **


	7. Internet :3

**Woohoo! This is the like, umm, the……………………………………………………………………………………. 6 actual chapter. XD I like forgot what chapter this story was on XD. And I'm sorry, but I have this sudden urge to make people sing in my stories. And I don't know why O.o**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha nor the 'Horoscope For Today' Song**

**234425432534253425345475376869752452343524353453654764764874623254325365**

Wasabi started talking next "Okay, next is---"

Dragon Spirit bust down the closet door and had little bunnies biting her head and foot, and she had a glare that would make you want to hid behind the couch.

Sango: Why are you here?

Dragon Spirit: I had to fight off entire CLANS of angry bunnies

She started kicking the bunnies off her and they scurried back into the closet.

Dragon Spirit: And I had to…unfortunately leave the others behind, and I CONTROL this world and I had to go through that.

Wasabi: But, your Dares not over

Dragon Spirit: Are you doubting my power? (She said it in that creepy voice that lets you KNOW you're in trouble)

Wasabi: Umm…

Well, that was it, in lighting fast speed Wasabi was sailing through the air into the closet and the doors shut closed.

Fluffy: Well, since you're pissed, why don't you go next?

Dragon Spirit: A very wise statement Fluffy.

DS took her seat in the circle and used her spiked Dragon tail (A/n: HA! Betcha forgot she had that!) And pointed it at Miroku.

Dragon Spirit: I dare you to act out a love scene with Fluffy

Miroku and Fluffy: WHHAAAAAAAAAATT!

Kagome was rolling on the floor laughing and Sango's eye was twitching furiously. So then Fluffy and Miroku went over to the corner to decide what to do. And in the end, they just decided to improvise.

Fluffy: Oh dear Miroku

Miroku: Y-Yes my D-Dear Fluffy

Fluffy: I-I w-want t-t-to tell Y-Y-Y-You s-someth-something.

Dragon Spirit: Okay, now kiss. (A/n: Don't worry, there is no Yaoi : )

Fluffy and Miroku: WWWHHHAAAATTTT!

Kagome: -giggle- Y-Yeah, n-no love scene –giggle- is complete –giggle- without a K-kiss, -bursts out laughing-

Fluffy and Miroku: Gaaaaahhhhhhhh….

So their faces edged closer, and closer, and a wee bit closer until…Miroku was tackled by and unknown object. Apparently the object was Sango, since when she fell on him they started making out. (A/n: Gah, I can't believe I'm writing this, -.-)

After about 3 seconds they stopped and went back to their seats. Everyone was like: O.O and thinking, 'WTF just happened'. So yeah, Miroku regained his composure and continued with his turn with a light blush creeping on his face.

Miroku: Kagome, truth or Dare?

Kagome: O…kay, um, I pick Truth.

Fluffy: Gah, that's no fun

Kagome: W/E

Miroku: Okay, is it true, that you have a wet-bunny phobia?

Kagome: Umm…

Then, Fluffy pulled a wet bunny from his robe and threw it at Kagome. She then started screaming bloody murder and after about 10 minutes of screaming she threw the bunny off her and started panting.

Miroku: HA! I KNEW IT!

Kagome: YOU KNEW NOTHING!

Miroku: YA HUH

Kagome: NU UH

Miroku: YA HUH

Kagome: NU UUUH

Miroku: YA HUUUUH

Kagome: DON'T YOU YA HUH MY NU UH!

Miroku: I'LL YA HUH YOUR NU UH ANYTIME I WANT SO YA HUH!

Kagome: WELL I SAY NU UH TO THE YA HUH YOU JUST DID AND I SAY YOU CAN'T YA HUH TO MY NU UH!

Sango: Do you guys have any idea to what you're saying?

Kagome and Miroku: NO IDEA!

Fluffy: Alright, well, why don't we just continue on with this game, ne?

Dragon Spirit: Yeah, Fluffy is right.

Kagome: Okay, DS, Truth or Dare?

DS: Dare

Kagome: I dare you to sing

DS: Why, that's retarded

Kagome: So?

DS: Oh, oh, oh! Can Fluffy sing with me!

Kagome: Sure

Fluffy: Don't I get a say in this?

DS: No!

So DS, using her amazing authoress powers made a Karaoke stage appear, and her and Fluffy Ran up to it and picked out a song.

**Fluffy: **_Aquarius  
_**DS: **_There's travel in your future when your tongue freezes to the back of a  
speeding bus. Fill that void in your pathetic life by playing Whack-A-Mole seventeen hours a day_

**DS: **_Pisces  
_**Fluffy:**_ Try to avoid any Virgos or Leos with the Ebola virus  
You are the true Lord of the Dance, no matter what those idiots at work say_

**Fluffy:**_ Aries  
_**DS: **_The look on your face will be priceless when you find that forty pound  
watermelon in your colon  
Trade toothbrushes with an albino dwarf, then give a hickey to Meryl Streep_

**DS:**_ Taurus  
_**Fluffy: **_You will never find true happiness - what you gonna do, cry about it?  
The stars predict tomorrow you'll wake up, do a bunch of stuff, and then go  
back to sleep_

**Both: **_That's your horoscope for today-ay-ay-ay-ay-ay  
That's your horoscope for today  
That's your horoscope for today-ay-ay-ay-ay-ay  
That's your horoscope for today_

**Fluffy: **_Gemini  
_**DS:**_ Your birthday party will be ruined once again by your explosive flatulence  
_**Fluffy:**_ Your love life will run into trouble when your fiancé hurls a javelin through  
your chest_

**DS:**_ Cancer  
_**Fluffy:**_ The position of Jupiter says you should spend the rest of the week face down in  
the mud  
_**DS:**_ Try not to shove a roll of duct tape up your nose while taking your driver's  
test_

**Fluffy: **_Leo  
_**DS: **_Now is not a good time to photocopy your butt_

**Fluffy:**_ and staple it to your boss's face, oh no  
_**DS:**_ Eat a bucket of tuna-flavored pudding,_

**Fluffy:**_ then wash it down with a gallon of strawberry Quik_

**DS: **_ Virgo  
_**Fluffy:** _All Virgos are extremely friendly and intelligent _

**DS:** _except for you_  
**Fluffy: **_Expect a big surprise today _

**DS:** _when you wind up with your head impaled on a stick_

**Both: **_That's your horoscope for today-ay-ay-ay-ay-ay  
That's your horoscope for today  
That's your horoscope for today-ay-ay-ay-ay-ay  
That's your horoscope for today_

**DS: **_Now you may find it inconceivable or at the very least a bit unlikely that the relative position of the planets and the stars could have a special deep significance or meaning that exclusively applies to only you, but let me give you my assurance that these forecasts and predictions are all based on solid, scientific, documented evidence, so you would have to be some kind of moron not to realize that every single one of the is absolutely true. Where was I?_

**Fluffy: **_Libra!_

**DS: **_A big promotion is just around the corner for someone much more talented that you  
Laughter is the very best medicine, remember that when your appendix bursts next week_

**DS: **_Get ready for an unexpected trip when you fall screaming from an open window  
Work a little harder on improving your low self-esteem, you stupid freak_

**Fluffy: **_Sagittarius  
_**DS**_ All your friends are laughing behind your back (kill them)_  
**Fluffy:** _Take down all those naked pictures of Ernest Borgnine you've got hanging in your den_

**DS:**_ Capricorn  
_**Fluffy**_ The stars say that you're an exciting and wonderful person, but you know they're lying  
_**DS:** _If I were you, I'd lock my doors and windows and never never never never never leave my house again_

**Both: **_That's your horoscope for today-ay-ay-ay-ay-ay  
That's your horoscope for today  
That's your horoscope for today-ay-ay-ay-ay-ay  
That's your horoscope for today_

_That's your horoscope for today-ay-ay-ay-ay-ay  
That's your horoscope for today  
That's your horoscope for today-ay-ay-ay-ay-ay  
That's your horoscope for today_

So the two sat put the mikes down and sat back down in the circle. And everyone was staring at them like: O.O

Kagome: Ummm, were did you get that song from?

DS: Psh, internet, duh

**525342534253425352385432953932543275934257342534295342785436534654356435**

**Wow, sorry, had to end it right there. I'm listening to a song; I was suddenly overcome with the desperate urge to write something descriptive and depressing. O.o weird I know. So, I'll go work on another story. JAA!**


End file.
